His Mistress: Forbidden
by A Dose Of Honey
Summary: Ciel,she is forced to dress as a boy to keep her father's company, &continue being the Queen's Guard dog. Seems easy,right? But when a certain demon butler that is supposed to eat her soul falls for her what will happen & what if Ciel feels the same? Except when a certain fiance comes around?Srry the sum sucks. WARNING: LEMONS LEMONS AND FLUFF SEBXCIEL and others...
1. His Mistress:Tease

**I HAD TO WRITE THIS, ITS BEEN SITTING UNDER A PILE OF SLUTTY DRAWINGS OF MANY CHARACTERS FOR ALMOST TWO YEARS! I hope you enjoy it :} this is gonna be long :P  
Thanks to fangirling-girl for beta-ing! ^_^**

* * *

"This is an order, Sebastian. Kill all these people, devour their souls and make them beg for mercy," the voice rang out from where the person stood.

The man, who dressed all in black, uttered three words and carried out the orders.

Screams of humans filled the child—who uttered such words—'s ears. A smile formed on those lips.

"Make them suffer," the child said, then laughed as the screams once again penetrated the air.

* * *

"It's time to wake up," the butler all in black set a tray with tea and breakfast on a table next to the king size bed, "my lady." The demon butler opened the heavy navy blue curtains to let light in. The young girl groaned and turned on her bed.

"A few more minutes, Sebastian," her monotone, yet somehow melodic, voice was muffled by the pillows.

The demon butler got near the dark haired girl's ear and whispered almost seductively, "Your schedule is full, and you will have a guest arriving shortly."

The girl's eyes shot open, though on the inside yearned for that sinful love from her butler, she remained calm and stern on the outside. Almost painfully, she pulled away from the butler.

"Sebastian, mind my personal space," she said in a monotone voice. _'I will not let a low life demon get to me, especially one as a butler__._' She took her already poured tea and lifted the teacup to her lips.

'_Why is she __so__ unreadable? She is truly a soul worth devouring__,_' Sebastian thought as he made her bed. He marveled at how dark and twisted her soul was, yet it was pure.

He ran his eyes over his fourteenyears old mistress. Her porcelain-like skin, her rose petal lips and womanly curves. He licked his lips as he stared at hersand smiled mischievously as he thought a plan. His yearning for her over the past two years had almost driven him mad.

"Hurry up, Sebastian! Dress me!" Ciel put down her teacup and crossed her arms.

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian smiled. It's time to put his plan into action.

Sebastian guided Ciel to her bed and sat her down. He had already laid out her clothes. Ciel didn't dress like other girls. She dressed in more boyish clothes. Sebastian took off her nightshirt, which was his, which he had managed her to wear after some pleading and threatening.

He took off his gloves so it made it 'easier' to change her. In reality, all he wanted to do was to feel her soft skin. He slid on her ruffle shirt as his hands grazed her arms and shoulders. He buttoned up the front of her shirt,while his hands roamed her stomach and grazed just under her breasts.

Her breathing hitched and her panting became shallow.

Sebastian smiled at this. He then proceeded to slip on her mid thigh shorts, his hands rubbed up her thighs and rested on her hips. His hands ran up to her waist and pulled her up.

When she was standing, Sebastian turned her around to scoop her black almost blue hair into a ponytail. When he was done, he turned her around to put on her coat.

Sebastian pulled Ciel to his chest, so he could reach behind her and tie the laces in the back.

Ciel started panting slightly. When Sebastian had done, she looked up at him.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called in a sing song, sweet voice.

"Yes, my lady?" Sebastian tried to hide his excitement.

"One teensy favor please." Ciel walked two fingers up Sebastian's forearm to stop at his shoulder.

"Anything for you, my lady." Sebastian's eyes smoldered and glowed in fuchsia. Ciel smiled and gripped his shoulder tight.

"Then," Ciel went on her tippy toes and spoke in his ear, "would you stop molesting me every time you dress me?!"

Ciel then pushed him away real hard as she elegantly stormed off to her office.

Sebastian was left in shock.

_'What. Just. Happened?'_

Sebastian then smiled. He knew his mistress for her games, and she was playing hard to get.

The feelings that had stirred in him started when his mistress began to grow into a beautiful woman

* * *

**Well there you go! :) Please review! :) And say thanks to fangirling-girl for her awesome corrections! :D**

**~Adoh**


	2. His Mistress:Comfort

**Chapter 2 :D!**

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

That damn butler! First, he tried to seduce me, and then kept me waiting! Argh!

And, the most aggravating thing was that I enjoyed his touch. I was disgusted. Why would I lower myself to such feelings?

My face turned red as I thought of how I enjoyed the feel of his caresses.

"To the bloody devil you...you— fucking piece of demon!" I threw the vase filled with white roses on the carpeted floor.

I fell to my knees and was about to pound into the broken ceramic, when a pair of strong arms encircled my waist and pulled me back.

"Now, chojin*, calm down. You'll hurt yourself," I barely heard Sebastian's voice as I was led to my chair. I was angry; angry at myself for getting too close to Sebastian, for allowing myself to fall for him.

I hated the feelings I had for him, but I didn't hate him nor did I feel disgusted with him. I was angry because I knew I was just food to him, and he would never feel the same for me.

'He is just a mere demon who has nothing to do with humans,' said the nagging voice in my head.

I'd been feeling like this ever since I began being comfortable with Sebastian around. Although he was a sadistic, heartless and cruel demon, his human facade had me fooled, and I was putty in his hands.

I had never showed him any of my weaknesses, since it would hurt my pride or possibly demolish it. I sat there, panting and trying to calm down.

"Aijin*." Sebastian looked at me in concern which, once again, was a human façade. "What made you angry?"

"How is that any of your business?" I turned my back on him.

*SWISH*

All of a sudden my chair was turned around and I was facing Sebastian.

"Now, my lady," Sebastian leaned in closely, our lips nearly touched. "What. Makes. You. Feel. Aggravated?"

_O__h__,__ you know nothing much__,__ except that YOU ARE ALL UP ON MY FUCKING FACE!_

At least, that's what I wanted to say, but instead, I just turned my head. I couldn't bring myself to speak.

Sebastian gently placed his finger under my chin.

_Please don't turn my head__.__ I can't bring myself to meet your eyes__,__ and I __DON'T WANT to__ succumb to your demon__'s__ wishes._

_No._ I tried to resist him.

_No__._

But he was stronger.

_Please don't..._ My face turned in his direction, but my eyes were somewhere else.

Silence.

Slowly, my eyes met his.

_Shit._

His eyes were burning into a red fire. And he was really, _REALLY, close._

'Make up a lie, dipshit,'said the nagging voice in my head.

"It's just that I haven't found any clues to my parents' murderers!" I managed to get the words out as I looked away, directing my fury at the window.

"And that I'm the damn guard dog of the 'queen'! That whore only wants me to do the dirty work for her!"

I looked at him this time.

"Do you know about how it feels to dress as a boy, so my father's company won't be taken from me?! It's only because I'm a girl!" I detested that last word. If only I had been born as a boy! How simpler would that have been?

I was panting; my face was red, and I was still staring at Sebastian. He knew why I had chosen to take over the company, and why I had to dress like a boy.

What that bastard did was only stare at me with those eyes —eyes the color of fresh blood. I exhaled as I calmed myself.

"Now, young mistress, are you feel much calmer now?" I nodded as he tilted my head and came close.

Then, I was in his embrace, shaking.

"It's alright, shh... You can spill it all out, since you have had this bottled up for years." Sebastian patted my back as tears overflowed from my eyes.

I gripped him tightly as I burrowed my face into his black locks. Then, he dissapeared.

"My lady, is everything alright?" Mei-Rin asked as she entered my study. My servants were the only ones who knew my true identity. My chess pieces.

Sebastian was on the floor, cleaning up the mess. I quickly wiped away my tears and fanned my face.

"Yes, Mei-Rin. I had a little accident, no need to worry. Carry on with your chores." I heard her say 'Yes my lady' then the soft click of the door closing.

In flash, Sebastian was in front of me, fixing my bow. I sighed.

I pulled him to me and embraced him again. I had to feel protected, safe, one more time. And, only in Sebastian's arms I found that. My heart thrummed against my chest, because he had yet to put his arms around me.

When he did, I exhaled and relaxed, my eyes felt heavy. I was lifted, and then I was on his lap, while he was holding me close. I gripped the lapels of his butler uniform.

"Don't ever leave me, Sebastian. That's an order," I said as I snuggled into his neck.

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian held me tighter.

My senses came back and my face heated. I abruptly stood up and stumbled out his hold. I almost fell, but he caught me.

"My lady?" Sebastian stood me up.

"Sebastian, where is the letter from the queen?" I asked as I smoothed my clothes.

He handed me an envelope. Another crime to make the queen worry.

This time, it was to investigate a series of children's murder. The queen asked me to put a stop to these horrific crimes.

I was tearing up but, before they overflowed, I threw the envelope away.

"Sebastian, get the carriage ready." I looked out the window. Damn my hormones.

"Yes, my lady." With that, he left and soon, he came back to help me with my outer attires.

Time to get to work

* * *

***Chojin- Darling**

***Aijin- mistress**

**What did you guys think? :) Until next time! Ciel solves the case of dissapearing children and murders! Sad I know but I did promise you new cases.**

**AND DIDN'T fangirling-girl do an amazing job?! I LOVE HER TO DEATH AND SHE IS AN AWESOME BETA! :') No homo.**

**Review! please?... **

**~Hugs and love to you guys!**

**~Adoh**


	3. His Mistress: Knight

**Thank you for all your reviews! They mean that I don't suck and encourage me to continue! **

**Special Thanks To:**

**VampireSiren : **** _My first reviewer, :') -tears of happiness-_**

**tohru15 : ****My second reviewer, who happens to be french (ooh la la ;D)**

**RoseMichealis : **** My anonymous reviewer, thank you whoever you are! :D**

**Dash Handsom : **** This one right here -.-' Lol jk ;) **

**AloisTrancy : **** My other anonymous reviewer! Thanks random stranger! :D**

**FreeHugs4Sale : **** I updated so I'm keeping my head! :D**

**blackmistress : **** Your one word review moved me -tears-**

** -Xx : That's the reason I got my amazing beta! :D **

**empress-of-the-lab : I look forward to more happy dances. lol XD**

**Sam : thank you kind guest who left a review! :D**

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO FreeHugs4Sale! Who persuasively urged me to update... -hides behind couch- LoL :)  
But mostly its dedicated to all my lovely reviewers! -cries of joy- **

* * *

_**This explains all Ciel has to endure and why she dresses as a boy.**_

**Ciel's POV**_** 3 years ago**_

I had found my once home in ruins, then I had it rebuild to every crack and dent. Once the manor was rebuilt, I moved back in.

The people who had kidnapped me had torn my dress, so Sebastian had to put me in boy's clothing. My hair was short, and now I looked like a boy.

"Ciel!"

I turned around to face my aunt, Madame Red, with my good eye. Since my right eye had the mark of the contract, I had to bandage it.

"Ciel, I'm so glad you are back!" Madame Red hugged me close and ruffled my short hair. I stood quietly, embracing her back.

After she had settled down and sat on one of the sofas, she explained to me why she had come so urgently once she knew I was back.

"The contractors informed me that if the heir of the Funtom Company is not found, then they shall find another person to run it." Madame Red looked down at her teacup.

I looked at her with a widened eye. NO! They will never give me the company over because I'm a girl!

"You know what this means, right? Ciel, you are a lady. Ladies don't run companies as large as this! But you can't just let all your father's hard work goes into the hands of someone who doesn't know anything!" Madame Red put down her cup and twirled the pearls around her neck.

"Madame Red," I took a breath. "I will...I will take over as the head of the Phantomhive Manor and the Funtom Company."

Madame Red gaped at me.

"But that means..."

I nodded. "In order to maintain everything of my father's, and since I am not old enough to inherit or have a lawyer to read my parent's will, I will take on the role of Earl Phantomhive."

"But that's a role for the first born son!" My aunt dropped her cup.

"Yes, I am aware. I cannot just stand here and let people take my father's company!"

"Lady Ciel... I beg you to reconsider."

"No, Madame Red, I am no longer a 'Lady'. I will now be known as the Earl Phantomhive." I said sternly.

"You were such a frail and sick child... no one ever saw you. You will have no problem pulling this off." Madame Red finally stated as she looked at the carpet.

I sighed. I was the mysterious child of the Phantomhives. It was time to let the world know that I was the son, not daughter, of the late Phantomhives.

"Don't worry, Ciel, I'll help you along the way. You know you can always count on me... your dear aunt." Madame Red opened her arms to me. I hugged her really hard.

"Thank you, Aunt. You're all that's left of my family. I couldn't bear to lose you!" I sobbed onto her shoulder.

She patted me on my head and smoothened down my hair.

"And I couldn't bear to lose you, my dear Ciel."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~+~*~.

**Ciel POV Present**

As I walked down the stairs, my maid came running up to me.

"Mistress Ciel, I tried to tell him to leave but he wouldn't—"

She got interrupted by an excited yell. "Ciel!"

A pair of arms encircled me. '_Shit__. I__t__'__s Elizar'_

"Elizar! I am working on a very important case!" I said with my teeth clenched shut.

"Ciel, that is Scotland Yard's job! That's not a job for a lady!" He said as he leisurely sprawled on my staircase.

"How do you expect me to act like a lady when you act like a slob?"

"Easy. It's your duty. And, as for me, I am a man. And a man can do whatever he pleases."

"Are you forgetting that I am Earl Phantomhive?" I said haughtily.

"Ah, and are you forgetting that I can easily blow your cover. By the way, I am your fiancé. We will get married when you're 18."

"If you do blow my cover, you won't live to see another day because first, I will make sure you don't. Second, you will be charged by being my accomplice. As for getting married at 18, I will be old enough to have my parents' inheritance and have their will to be read. I'll just simply state that people mistook me as a boy. Easy as that." I shrugged.

That was a lie; I wouldn't tell people that they just mistook me as a boy. I would just simply disappear and pretend to have an accident, and then my sister would come and take my place since they left everything to her. Which wasn't true, since I didn't have a sister.

I had stated that my sister, Ciel, was sick and couldn't be seen. I also use the name Ciel, but with the name Azurre Ciel.

Fortunately, my birth certificate and other important documents of mine were rescued from the fire.

My mother was supposed to have a first child that was a boy, and his birth certificate remained. I had mine and Azurre's certificate.

Azurre died 1 month after he was born. His death was never recorded, which meant he was still alive. Anyway, no one questioned anything or wanted to see my supposed sister.

Then, there was Elizar. I had him swore that he wouldn't say a word. Of course I didn't tell him my plan of when I turned 18. I just told him what he had to know, because he was still my fiance. He knew I didn't have a sister, but an older brother that died before I was born. I couldn't lie to him.

'It's funny how everything plays out perfectly...'

"How's your sister?"

"Pale, delicate of health and barely moves."

This was something we both came up with; he would have an excuse to visit me and I would tell him something to make my 'sister's' illness more believable. He would claim that he saw her from afar.

"So, she doesn't look like she would last much longer," he stated rather than questioned.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Now can you please lea-"

Suddenly, his lips were on mine.

"Mmpf!" I struggled against him. He finally stepped back.

"What's wrong with you?!" I held my hand up to my lips.

"What is wrong with YOU?" He stated almost angrily. "You are my fiancé! I can do whatever I want to you!"

He forcefully grabbed my arm and tried to kiss me again.

"I advise you to let go of my lady," Sebastian stated with a deadly hint in his tone. He finallyshowed up!

"Where were you?" I asked as he blocked Elizar with his body.

"My apologies, aijin*, but I was getting your carriage ready. The horses were being...unruly," he smoothly stated.

"Ciel! Tell your butler to let me be!" Elizar sounded irritated.

"Sebastian, step aside."

He obeyed.

I looked at a very pissed off Elizar.

"Leave. Next time, tell me when you will come here. Maybe I won't be in a bad mood and allow you to do as you please. And, remember this: blow my cover and I will break the engagement —or perhaps I'll become a widow before the marriage." I icily stated.

He gulped and bowed.

"Of course, Earl Phantomhive." He stood back straight and took his leave.

"God, he is a horrible fiancé." I rubbed my temple.

"Then, why are you still with him?" Sebastian asked as he fixed my coat.

"Sebastian, don't ask stupid questions. I need him, because he is nothing but a chess piece to be used by the Queen."

"You mean King?"

"No. The King in chess barely moves and it depends on the other chess pieces to protect him. The Queen, however, is powerful and can move around as she wishes to take out potential threats."

"So, wouldn't you say, I would be your knight, my queen?" Sebastian asked as he faced me.

I didn't answer.

"Actually, a King doesn't have to be completely immobile. That is, if you play a fair game, then the King would be important yet useless. But, according to the games you play... they are not always completely fair per say." He raised an eyebrow as he finished talking.

"I am the King, you say?"

He nodded once. Well, he had a point.

"Then, you are right. The chess pieces will sacrifice their lives to protect the King, whether they choose to or not."

"And the King will leave successfully and claim a checkmate for herself." Sebastian added.

"Not caring how many lives are lost in order to get what she wants," I said as I descended the stairs.

"Indeed, my mistress. Indeed. And I am your faithful knight."

"This is an order, Sebastian. Never betray me and always stay at my side! Protect me at all costs!"

"Hai, aijin."

He went on one knee in front of me and placed his right hand over his heart.

* * *

**Short...I know. But hey! At least I updated! I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**Aijin- Mistress**

**Hai, Aijin- Yes, my mistress**

**I OWE A HUGE THANKS TO MY BETA FANGIRLINGGIRL! Everyone! Send her your thanks :D **

**~Adoh **

**P.S- Leave some love! **


End file.
